The International Patent Application WO2008107686 discloses a system arranged to display upon request video imagery together with audio signal and comprising a plurality of cameras able to capture video images, a video monitoring apparatus comprising a video compression module adapted to compress video images received from the cameras, a video archiving programming module arranged to process video signals compressed by the compression module, a video archiving storage device arranged to store the said compressed video signals, a secondary video compression module linked to the storage device and adapted to compress video imagery received from the said storage device into a format selected from a mobile device format, a web video format and a TV video format, a video data transmitting apparatus (server) adapted to the said format and arranged to interrogate the said storage device and capable of communication with a remote mobile device, a web browser or a TV display controller and with a gateway payment appropriate to the said format, and wherein archived video images are compressed and relayed to the said server and subsequently to the said mobile device, web browser or TV display controller upon demand from the said server when triggered by a request from any of the said remote mobile device, the web browser or the TV display controller for specific video imagery once authorized by said payment means.
This video transmitting system enables the data to be captured and transmitted from several video cameras installed at location where the event would take place, for example, at a stadium or in a concert hall, to a plurality of users. At the same time, in case the system operates at a plurality of locations arranged for simultaneous video monitored events at a significant distance from each other, for example, one kilometer to several thousand kilometers apart, the said system cannot be used or requires significant material or financial costs due to the fact that if such events take place in different towns or different districts of a town, there is required a high capacity dedicated data transmission channel to transmit the video image data to the storage device, because the amount of the video image data both compressed and uncompressed is large. To provide the high capacity dedicated data transmission channel for transmission of the large amount of the data, there is required some high performance equipment to be installed or rented, which leads to significant financial costs.
Another limiting factor in the usage of the video transmitting system for simultaneous video monitoring events at the plurality of locations disclosed in WO2008107686 is that being transmitted from video cameras installed at different locations, the data on the video images may be lost due to, for example, the camera failure, a data transmission channel break or the interference that causes video image deterioration on receiving the data. The data transmission channel of sufficient capacity cannot be always provided for an entire time period of video data transmission, if the locations where the monitoring video cameras are installed are geographically broadly distributed. When an event at one location, for example, a concert or a sport match, is being video broadcast, in case a signal from one camera being lost or deteriorated, the transmitted video image may be replaced with the image from another video camera installed at the same event location. However, if there being video monitored some geographically separated events such as government or municipal elections, a signal from one camera cannot be always replaced with an image from another camera, because of some difficulties associated with preparing and maintaining the data transmission channel from each location for video capturing there may be installed either only one camera or few ones with each of the cameras transmitting images of different sectors and objects of and at, for example, a polling station in case of video broadcasting aimed at monitoring government or municipal elections.
If a video record from the same video camera is serially requested to be viewed by a plurality of users, the data transmission subsystem of the video transmitting system of WO2008107686 is subjected to an increased load, because the video record stored in the storage device for video record archiving is required to be transmitted several times (according to a number of request sent by the users to the server) in order to be transmitted from the server to the mobile devices, web-browsers or controllers of TV devices of users. The technical solution of the International Patent Application WO2008107686 supposes that the storage device is installed close by or inside the video monitoring apparatus and transmits the video data to the server through the data transmission subsystem, for example, the Internet. If the storage device was installed close by the server or was a part of the server, the load of the data transmission subsystem would be decreased, but in that case the risk to lose the video data from the video cameras and the video monitoring apparatus would increase, because in that case they are required to be transmitted through the data transmission subsystem, which or interface devices of which may failure or have insufficient data transmission rates.